


This is Us

by Hasegawa



Series: Kink PWP: Tim as Princess Bat [2]
Category: DCU
Genre: Boypussy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Lactation, Misunderstanding, Mpreg, Sex without Protection, Size Kink, Tim Drake is Wayne Princess, Tim Drake-centric, crossdress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegawa/pseuds/Hasegawa
Summary: Kon died. then came back to live. he learns that he cannot waste time anymore.He wants Tim.





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> This contains boypussy and mpreg. you have been warned. any complaint will be tagged as spam. 
> 
> Dont like, dont read.

It was just a happy coincidence.

 

Before he died, they were firstly teammates that hates each other’s guts. Kon hated this new kid who was so serious with holier-than-thou attitude (which, Kon secretly admit, is warranted as the guy was trained by Batman. The scariest and the only human Justice League member who has no superpower other than, you know, being a scary creepy bat). Kon blamed his situation of just being born—he was only a few months old with fifteen years old half-meta super-awesome-ripped-body. He wanted Clark’s approval so much (and wasn’t getting it) as well as trying to find his own space within the group (he was new, he didn’t know half of his abilities, he was kind of emotionally explosive and he hated listening to other’s order because duh, he was the best out of all). So yeah, Kon hated Robin with passion.

 

Well, it slowly changes with time. They got better in teamwork. Robin actually made a lot of awesome but awful decisions as he always sacrificed himself for the team. Kon couldn’t accept that and felt the need to rescue Robin each time—and slowly they got closer. Behind the Robin mask, Rob was just an awkward, nerdy teenager with self-worth issue and serious intelligence. Kon felt accepted in the group as Robin’s handler. Kid Flash came and they formed a nuclear team, where three of them slowly got inseparable. Kon found out the face hidden behind Robin’s mask and found the most mesmerizing icy blue eyes and longest eyelashes. His heart throbbed for a second. But Robin’s short hair helped reminded him how Rob’s a boy, and Kon doesn’t have the hots for short haired guys. He loves titties and pussy.

 

Or sort of.

 

Then he found that Robin has boypussy. It was an accident, really. He was entering the shower when Rob was washing himself. Kon thought it was fine, as they were both boys. But Rob was cleaning his boypussy under the hot shower, cleaning it up. Kon blinked and found that Rob does have a thin-pubes-covered penis, but pretty small one. Smaller than Kon’s left pinky.

 

Kon took a second too long to react and Robin took it badly. The blue eyed boy ran from the shower room and refused to let Kon entered his room (Kon didn’t know why, but he felt like the need to apologise, and maybe… just have another peek for that interesting little nub). The last briefing was awkward and for the first time he wasn’t paired with Rob ever since they became closer.

 

It was the wrong move, of course and Kon died.

 

Now he came alive again and he found out how Robin tried to clone Kon again. While flattered, it also made Kon wondered why Rob was so desperate to get Kon alive again. So he low key tried to get closer to Rob again. But Rob isn’t Robin anymore, but an even more serious, depressed anorexic little shit named Red Robin. The Teen Titans grew up too, and most of the members couldn’t call themselves a teenager anymore. It was time for growing up; and Kon felt he was left behind.

 

Maybe it was time for him to grow up and move with his life too.

 

The first thing he needed to do was to get over the image of Robin, naked under the hot water, rubbing himself. Right. That would set things right. Kon needed to apologise to Rob—Red Robin—for the incidence to get over the increasingly sexy and tempting imagination inside Kon’s head. He managed to corner Red Robin when he was alone on the computer panel as usual. The rest of the team has left for their own homes to rest. The main room was empty sans both of them.

 

“What do you need?” rote. Red Robin was cold and efficient like that—and Kon hated it so much. He wanted to see whether he could still find a glimpse of his old friend.

 

“I want to apologise.”

 

“…Why?” Red Robin looked surprised, as much surprise as a Bat could expressed with their face. “I am the one who need to apolo…”

 

Kon couldn’t take it. He couldn’t accept more of that self-depreciating bullshit. He couldn’t take the way his old friend—he wished for it to be true—tried to close himself off from everyone else. No.

 

So he just took what he wanted.

 

Red Robin was taller, yet smaller in his arms. The body was lithe and slim, on the verge of anorexic; with trained, hard muscles. Red Robin’s lips were dry and chapped and warm and just tasted like Robin, and it made Kon’s chest filled with unexplained emotions. So he kept pushing and hugged tighter and just wanted to take everything from Red Robin, to make the man just stop. Stop hating himself. Stop trying to do the right thing. Stop hurting himself. Stop putting Kon on pedestal. And start see Kon as he was.

 

Rob didn’t try to push him or refusing the kiss. Kon even felt the little moan and was stopped from his train of thought.

 

“We..I … We can’t…” Rob whispered when they needed to breathe and let go of each other’s lips.

 

“Why can’t we?” Kon shook his head. It felt too raw. His throat was dry and hot. “I was dead. I am alive. I know how precious live is. I don’t want to waste it. I want _you_.”

 

“You do?” Rob looked pained and broken. Kon didn’t like it. He wanted Rob to be happy. With him. He wanted to be selfish and took Rob for himself. No matter what happened, Rob was still important to him. One of the most important one. More than Superman. More than Ma and Pa, sometimes. More than Kid Flash, too. Rob is different, Rob is everything.

 

“Yes. I want you.” Kon tried to smile to calm Rob down. “…Do you? Want me, I mean?”

 

“…Can I?” Rob’s voice was so small that even with Kon’s super hearing and their close proximity it sounded like barely a whisper. Kon nodded and laughed. He was relieved. Maybe he was doing the right thing, just this once.

 

“Yes, Rob. You can want me. I want you too.”

 

Red Robin buried himself on Kon’s chest, and Kon buried himself on Rob’s hair. They hugged for embarrassingly long time. But it was what they needed.

 

 

Things went as expected. Rob—call me Tim, Kon—invited Kon into his room. Felt like a triumph for Kon, as he was forbidden from the room the last time before he died. The room was different than Kon’s remembered. It used to be a teenager mess—bits of snacks, used t-shirt and game consoles. Now it was empty and bare and impersonal. Kon felt like he was entering a padded cell. That wouldn’t do. Kon would change it, he promised to himself.

 

He took Tim’s hand in his and kissed it. Tim blushed and it looked so good on him—Kon wished he could see more of it. They were still in the uniform, so it was a bit of a hassle. Kon kissed Tim;s hand once more before taking off his shirt and tried to take off his jeans as fast as possible. Kon finally stood there in his glorious abs and a pair of boxer briefs; and he caught Tim watching him. Mesmerised.

 

“Like what you see?” Kon smirked. Tim blushed.

 

“Come. You need to take yours off too.”

 

Kon knew Rob, and he could read Tim too. Tim looked hesitant to take off anything for he felt self conscious. And every moment wasted would be a new moment for Tim to think further and think too much and decided to run away. So Kon cut off the waiting and gently grabbed Tim’s waist. He took Tim’s arm and pried the gloves slowly, teasing every finger before pulling it off. He took off the belt and metal-cross. They clanked onto the floor.

 

Tim was still frozen and his eyes were fully on Kon.

 

Kon smirked. But he didn’t stop, and he dragged the zipper down. Tantalizingly. The pants went down and Rob was down with his skin-tight red suit. “Take this last piece yourself … Tim,” Kon whispered. He didn’t want to take Tim’s choice. He wanted to give Tim one last chance to run away and pretended this didn’t happen. Kon would kill himself if that happened, but at least he knew he wasn’t a rapist.

 

Tim smiled for the first time since Kon came back to life, and took off the red suit. He was bare, all strong lithe muscles and scars. Pink nipples and delicious abs. and tight underwear.

 

Kon wanted to sing hallelujah. Their skins met and their bodies wrapped around each other. Tim’s empty and tidy bed was tempting. Kon moved them to the bed, pushing Tim down onto the mattress. He kissed Tim’s lips gently, then moving along to his cheek and eyelids. Tim’s miniscule reaction was cute (In Kon’s opinion), the ticklish twitch of his mouth made Kon happy. He trailed down, to Tim’s neck and chest, fingers slowly dragging on Tim’s scarred skin. His TTK somehow had life on his own and pinned Tim’s arms up above his head.

 

Flat chest was never Kon’s forte, as he usually preferred big breasts in porn; but the nipples were the best –they were pink and cute with small areolas. Kon give it a quick peck and saw the chest muscle twitch (no chest hair, Kon noted gleefuly. Tim’s body truly differs from him). He give it a longer kiss and put it into his mouth. It doesn’t taste much, but somehow really erotic. Really. And it made Tim squirmed too. Kon noted to himself to explore the nipples further. But he might need to continue before he creamed in his own underwear. Tim was just so sexy, every single thing about him was so sensual. Kon—the virgin he was—wouldn’t last long. So Kon made up his mind and continued his conquest.   

 

The underwear was the last thing to peel off Tim. Kon kissed the tip of the twitching nub before pulling it down. Tim crossed his legs, blushing hard but didn’t make any sound. Kon opened up the legs and was welcomed with the thing of his dreams; the one thing Kon always imagined before he cum in his own hand. Tim’s genitalia was a bit strange but not unheard of—a mixture of man and woman’s organ. The little penis-like nub was pink (like his nipples) and small, simply cute. They were poorly hidden behind a thin, dark hair. There was no balls, so probably Tim couldn’t really produce sperm; just the seminal fluid. Underneath the small nub, there was the slit—pale and inviting, looking tight and untouched. It was the first time Kon see the real thing (usually he got off from porn before hooked up on Rob’s bathing image).

 

“Tim, can I?” Kon asked, tilting his head to add a hint of unsure.

 

“…You don’t find it… strange? Repulsive?” Tim asked timidly.

 

Kon raised his eyebrows. “…Nah. This is the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen. I want this.”

 

Tim blinked and blushed even harder. But he nodded. And Kon counted it as a big-fucking-YES.

 

He tried the nub first. It was intriguing. What does Rob taste like? He slowly kiss the nub. It was soft and he knew must be sensitive, if not more sensitive than Kon’s own dick head. The nub tasted a bit salty but warm and just musky; so he flicked it a bit to tease. He was welcomed with a small body twitch, clenching of ass and Tim’s moan.

 

Woah. WOAH.

 

Kon felt like he did something right and tacked right in. Soon he was busy flicking it quickly with his tongue, up and down to make Tim wriggled and writhed. His TTK kept Tim’s hand and his body kept Tim’s legs open, rendering the Red Robin with no outlet to release the sensation other than body wriggle and moans. Kon then clamped his moist lips onto the nub, feeling it with his lips. It felt like another kissing, but this time with more musk. It was interesting and turning Kon on, so he clamped a touch harder and put the whole thing into his mouth.

 

Wow, he never thought sucking something would be this sexy. It was truly sensual and turning Kon more than anything. He sucked harder and felt like he needed to have it all, to make Tim came just from the little nub. Tim trashed harder, trying to release himself; but Kon wouldn’t let him. Tim’s moan was also getting harder. He gave it a last suck and then clamped it with his lips. Tim’s breath hitched.

 

“K..Kon,”

 

Oh HO, that was a new learning. Kon stopped sucking and wiped his mouth.

 

Well, the next part was kind of the main meal part two. Before Kon decided what to do with it, Tim already took control like he always does.

 

“K..Kon, wet your finger please. Let me suck your fingers.”

 

Kon automatically followed the order, and putting his right point and middle fingers into Tim’s mouth. Tim closed his eyes and started to _suck_ and holy Batman! That was sexy. Kon felt the sucking on his fingers and felt jealous of his own fingers. He wanted his dick in Tim’s mouth badly now, knowing how good Tim could suck.

 

Tim opened his mouth and Kon pulled out the fingers. Trail of saliva coated the digits generously.

 

“Now, put one of them in me.” Tim slowly guide. Kon put his middle finger into the slit, slowly pushing in, separating the two sides. It was kind of wet and definitely very warm inside. Kon watched Tim’s reaction as he pushed in, but Tim looked like he was enjoying it so Kon knew he must be doing something right. He tried to wiggle between the velvet wall in circular motion. Tim moaned.

 

“Ah! Kon, more. Give me more.”

 

Kon always complied and entered the second finger. It was a tight fit.

 

“…Is this your first?”

 

Tim nodded. “Just like you.” He added. Kon was embarrassed.

 

“How did you know?”

 

“I know everything about you, Kon.” Tim smiled and their eyes met. It made both of them chuckled.

 

“Alright, Superboy. Finish what you’ve start.” Tim asked in tantalizing voice; and Kon’s libido was back full force.

 

“Can I get in?”

 

“… Your… Your dick is four time mine, Kon. I have never had anything inside me. Please wait … for a bit? Until I get…Ah! No… stop moving your fingers… ah! Too fast!”

 

Kon grinned like the boy he was and got to work. He sucked the nub again while vibrating his vingers in circular motion, rubbing everything he could inside. Tim moaned harder and couldn’t say anything much, his legs were twitching and his stomach bent up; flexing those well-defined scarred abs. Kon slowly noticed how Tim became wetter and the squelching sound soon was heard. And then there it was—Tim flexed up, ass tightened. Kon felt Tim tightened on his fingers and the nub twitched. Tim squirted into Kon’s mouth and it tasted different; but intimate and just… turning Kon on.

 

Tim stopped flexing and laid boneless. He looked serene and the blushed on his cheeks spreaded to his chest. Lovely sight, Kon thought, before he kissed the nub one last time.

 

“...Can I?” Kon asked again, opening his own underwear as fast as he could, albeit awkwardly.

 

Tim nodded and pulled his legs up, folding himself up. Kon released his TTK and Tim’s hands caught his own thighs, opening the legs to give Kon’s better access. Kon swallowed hard and took his own hardened dick (wet with precum. He was a virgin, sue him). He rubbed it on the lips before slowly sinking it into Tim’s boypussy.

 

Oh wow. WOW.

 

It felt different than his own hands. It was just wet, warm and soft. It was velvet and strong at the same time. He felt squeezed hard and wow, Kon almost couldn’t think at all. It was just … wow. All he knew was that he needed to push deeper, deeper into the passage. It just felt right… and Kon was chasing Tim inside himself. Kon was almost three quarter in before Tim squeaked. It woke Kon from the amazing feeling of being squeezed by the dick; and he looked to see the pained face.

 

“I am so…!” Kon almost pulled it out, but Tim shook his head.

 

“No. Please go on. I am ready. You are just … too big.”

 

Oh, that was a good stroke on Kon’s ego. He pushed back in and decided it was now or never, so he pushed in immediately to sheath his whole length into Tim.

 

They moaned together from the shared pleasure.

 

“Ahh…” Kon huffed. He just realised he was sweating. What kind of exercise was that? “I… I am in.”

 

“Yes, Kon. I know.” Tim laughed and they both moaned again because they both could feel the laugh from the point of their connection. Kon huffed and pushed onto Tim, getting both of Tim’s legs on his either shoulder, and bent the man.

 

They shared a kiss, a deep and intimate one while their connected members were twitching and throbbing.

 

“I miss you, Rob.” Kon whispered. “I’ve got you.”

 

Tim chocked as if he was almost crying. “…M..Move, you idiot.”

 

Kon nodded and thus his pelvis thrusted. He never done it before, but it felt natural. It was easy to follow his body’s urges. He pulled back a bit and pushed; pushed harder. Pull and push. With no rhythm. Just trying to push himself in. fill in Tim. Make Tim quiver. Give them both pleasure. Tim moaned louder and grabbed Kon’s cheek for a deeper kiss.

 

Kon was gone. He felt himself coming. He wanted to tell Tim, but Tim was busy sucking his tongue and so he didn’t think. He came inside Tim, inside the velvety wet, delicious tunnel. It was a delicious, first time sex-with-partner-induced orgasm. He spurted twice more before everything left him and he flopped ontop of Tim. He didn’t want to move.

 

Tim didn’t seem to mind either, and thus they both fallen asleep like that (Kon’s dick slipped out halfway though). It was a peaceful rest, they both slept like they were babies with their safety blankets. Little did they know that their little carelessness brought forward a whole lot different problem after that.

     


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kon and Tim Honeymoon phase. Tim grows backbone. then Kon steals Tim away from Batman.

They enjoyed each other’s newfound sexual desire after that. Sneaking in between mission, within the privacy of Tim’s room in Titan Tower (Kon’s room was not private at all-nobody knocked before they enter because Kon never cared for it. On the other hand, Tim as the de-facto leader has bounds of privacy as they knew he is a Bat, and Bat is super private); by the back of cowshed (Kon kept Tim silent with his tongue as he fucked the beautiful man from behind—he was trying to make them come faster, as it was kinda weird being watched by 4 cows); the luxury of Tim’s official penthouse (only after they managed to take out all hidden cameras and bugs planted by Batman); the confidentiality of Tim’s lairs (they were small apartments and safe houses Tim had hidden from the Bats, where he retreated to everytime he needs to regroup from traumatic cases and disappointments); and lastly Tim’s office bathroom (where they almost got caught by Tam).

 

Tim was never been happier. He found that he loved Kon so very much, with his cuddles, romantic gestures; jock jokes, and accepting nature. He had never have it before. Someone so accepting, doesn’t really care about how different and weird Tim was. Kon loves Tim’s attention as well, and it seemed like they couldn’t stop touching each other.

 

Tim was trying to make coffee the morning two months after they took each other’s virginity (after they had quickie back on bed, it was delicious and Tim couldn’t help but smiling the whole time). Tim was wearing Kon’s Superboy T-shirt (he had dozens of it before through stealing without telling Kon, but now Kon excitedly supplied it because he loves to see Tim wearing nothing but the T-shirt). It barely covered his bubbly arse cheek, and Kon’s finger easily slipped into between the legs from behind. The serene smile Tim had before (he had orgasm and coffee within half an hour of each other—what else could he want?) immediately changed to surprised squeak.   

 

“K..Kon!”

Kon just hummed and pushed his face onto the juncture between Tim’s neck and shoulder, pressing and licking there. Tim shuddered and pushed back, body curved to feel more of Kon’s. The cup in his hands almost fell, but Kon caught it with his TTK.

 

“We just had… hnnn!”

 

“I just want to touch you.” Kon whispered. “Look how wet you are from me.”

 

“I haven’t take a bath yet…Konnnn… stop.” The licking on his neck and the finger rubbing his wet boypussy didn’t stop. Tim squiggled to get free, yet it was futile. Tim’s pussy was still wet from the quickie this morning, where Kon came inside him freely because Tim was still open from last night. The fingering produced slick noises; and Tim’s body clenched hard. His hands grabbed Kon’s muscly biceps and kneaded it alongside the rhythm of Kon’s finger digging the inside of his moist pussy. “We just had sex! Are you not satisfied?”

 

“Never,” Kon whispered in cliché. “You are too sexy for me not to touch. See?... You are drench with my sperm. Here. Touch it yourself.”

 

“No.” Tim refused as he trembled. “I need to take bath soon. We reek…Kon!!!”

 

Tim almost shouted when Kon just slid two additional fingers and touched deeper in. It was painful and sensual both at the same time. 

 

“Just… I need you, just once more? Please? I wont have you until tomorrow night. Please..?”

 

Tim took a deep breath and nodded. Right. They wouldn’t meet until the next afternoon as Tim has important meetings and patrol with the Bats that night. Yeah. Maybe he could enjoy Kon just one more time before.

 

Kon smirked and kissed the top of Tim’s head, quickly pushed his shorts away and pushed in his already erect cock right into the wet and slick hole. Hole in one. Tim felt it right into him; almost felt like Kon’s dick pushed right into the mouth of his cervix (they already had that accident last night when Kon pushed too hard and accidentally penetrated the tip of his cervix. The pain was new and unimagineable, it made them stopped having sex for ten minutes in fear of Tim’s body. But the pain receded and they continued anyway). Kon pushed in and out like a champ, already used to the rhythm both he and Tim like very much. Tim pushed his bubbly butt back to received his man’s cock, and together they panted and moaned. Kon tugged Tim’s nipples as well while fucking, and it made Tim came first. He went down bonelessly onto the kitchen counter, while Kon still chasing his for a bit and came inside.

 

“…Hhh… wow.” Kon huffed. He was almost sweating and it was just incredible (usually he never sweat, even when fighting the baddies). “Baby, you are amazing.”

 

“I think we might need to find some condom that suits you.” Tim whispered, half enjoying his orgasm still, half trying to be practical. “I… I am too full now.”

 

Kon grinned. “I don’t mind to feed you with my cum, always.”

 

“Eww, gross.” Tim complained and move, making Kon’s half-limp dick slipped out of him. Tim turned to see Kon flushed red. “What…?”

 

“You are too sexy, Tim.”

 

Tim rolled his eyes. “Really? No. No more, Kon. I really need to take shower and go. The meeting is in an hour, and you know how bad the traffic is now.”

 

“I can send you via personal Kon-air.” Kon pleaded. “It will takes five minutes, top.”

 

“I… I need to take bath.” Tim looked away, trying to keep his resolve. He really couldn’t afford to skip the meeting today.

 

“I can help you with that.” Kon smirked his handsome jock grin. Tim swatted Kon’s head gently and pushed their forehead together.

 

“I love you.” Kon whispered it first. Tim blushed and kissed the bigger build man slowly. He then felt the twitch of something down there, almost poking his stomach.

 

“No.” Tim pushed Kon away. “I need to clean up. I don’t know how am I not pregnant with all the cum you stuffed into me.”

 

Kon stole one last kiss before Tim finally took a quick shower. They almost had another session when Kon insisted on dressing Tim up (Kon couldn’t resist the tight silhouette of Tim’s T-shirt), and then Tim managed to get on the building on time (while resisting being groped all the way by Kon’s hands). It was a miracle they didn’t get caught. Kon flew away after promise of tomorrow night and left Tim in peace. Finally.

 

Tim touched his lips to savour the last of their kiss, when his office door opened and Bruce walked in with Damian in tow. The demon child ttch-ed when he saw Tim there.

 

“Pushing it to the last minute, Drake? How unprofessional.”

 

Tim immediately wore his blank mask. He couldn’t let the small shit ruined his beautiful morning. Bruce knew what was happening and never took any move to prevent it, so Tim knew he didn’t have the support. He just needs to suck it up and be the bigger man. He was just … the replacement afterall.

* * *

 

They started the monthly shareholder meeting and Tim elegantly presented their company’s performance. It was not all rosy and dandy as several child companies dealing with oil and textile weren’t faring that good, but property and the consumer goods show increase of profits in bounds and leap. The shareholders and other chairmen were nodded and some even smile in approval; but of course, the shitty demon needs to rain on Tim’s parade. He pointed out some of the small, technical mistakes on the presentation and mocked him on ‘Drake’s natural incompetence’. It garnered some uncomfortable laugh from the table.  

 

Bruce told his blood son to cut it off in Bruce-manner, but the harm was done. Tim was no longer quite confident and all he wanted was to finish the meeting and run to Kon. He felt the contrast of being wanted and not being wanted, and honestly he didn’t have the will to stay anymore. He already knew how good it was to be wanted. He didn’t know he was still trying to do his best when nobody wanted him to be there. And the icing of the cake was that he could prevent those small mistakes if he had went through the presentation more closely during preparation. Alas, he was too distracted by a sexy Kryptonian. So there was a little grain of truth in the mocking, but Tim refused to accept it.

 

The presentation was taken over by Lucifer Fox over HR details, and Tim retreated into his mind space, where he day dreaming about him and Kon, living in the farm in Kansas, raising chickens and cows. He could do that, retire early and spent the rest of his life gathering cow’s poo. At least then, he was wanted by the cows.

 

After the meeting was adjourned, Tim immediately walked out and ignoring some of the calls from other shareholders. He just wanted to go away, wondering why he tried so hard to satisfy people who didn’t even care. He locked the CEO room behind him and went to the couch and slouched there. His head was a bit dizzy; and all he wanted was to sleep the anxiety away.

 

But he couldn’t. the door was unlocked from outside, which means only Tam or Bruce could do it. True to it, Bruce entered a moment after, and locked the room behind him.

 

“…What do you need.” Tim sighed and refused to see the father figure he used to idolize and starting to avoid.

 

“…You were great in there, Tim.” Bruce slowly spoke, sitting on the adjacent sofa.

 

“…Thanks. No thanks to you.”

 

“Tim…”

 

“I am here for you, for your damn company.” Tim’s anger bubbled up, trying to cover his anxiety. “and you couldn’t keep your golden child from … from… shitting on me? I am trying to keep everything together, and what do I get? Humiliation?”

 

“Do you feel fine?” Bruce asked instead, “This isn’t like you to be bothered by just a comment.”

 

“Just a…!” Tim huffed. “See? You think it was nothing. I stand corrected. I am nothing but a replacement to all of you, is it? Maybe sometimes you can take your head out of your arse and see how this replacement has human feelings too!”

 

“No, Tim.” Bruce sounded tired. “No, you think wrongly, there is no replacement. You are my son, just like all of them.”

 

“Yeah? Great job assuring me about that.” Tim stood from the sofa. “Please kindly go away. I need to work, unlike some middle eastern princeling who has never worked a day in his life.”

 

“Tim… I am sorry if I offend you…”

 

“No, you are not sincere enough. No wonder you are the best daddy of the year.” Tim wiped his entire face with his palm. “I don’t have time for this. I need to be the Wayne robot. There are works to do and no time to spare.”

 

“Tim.” Bruce stood up too, and stood taller than Tim, which irked Tim. “Let me check on you.”

 

“No need, Bruce. I am fine.”

 

“Just a precaution.”

 

Tim exploded. “Fuck you! You think I am drugged or unwell, just because I am angry? You think I deserve to be belittled by your favourite child, is it? That I must be out of my mind just because I can react like a normal human!?”

 

“No, Tim.” Bruce tried to amend. His look was not as stoic as it has been, and showing some concern as he knew he has wrongly stepped on some boundary. He tried to approach Tim’s practical side instead. “What I mean is you looked flushed and out of character, and your breath interval is shorter than usual.”

 

Tim shouted, “Of course I am! I am very angry right now and you are not helping me. Please get the fuck out!”

 

When the words flew from his lips, Tim felt suddenly lightheaded and his legs couldn’t support his body. He fell forward, just to be caught by Bruce’s arms. Feeling angry still, he pushed it away.

 

“Tim, when was the last time you sleep?”

 

Tim’s analytical mind immediately calculated the amount of sleep he has. Kon fucked him until the wee hour and left him about three hour worth of sleep. But it was wonderful quality of sleep that left him very energized in the morning and thus, the morning quickie. The day before he had two hours of sleep, and the day before that he had around four. So it was normal and shouldn’t be a problem.

 

“Nothing different from usual. Nothing to be concerned about.” Tim answered and pulled himself up. Bruce seemed reluctant to let Tim out of his hands, but he relented. Tim sat on the chair, opening his laptop.

 

“Good day, Mr. Wayne.” Tim spoke coolly. “I’ll see you when I see you.”

 

The dismissal was followed by the door opening and locking, leaving Tim alone in the room.

 

* * *

 

Nightwing was trying to make him laugh with his corny joke, but Tim was in foul mood. Instead he wished the night would quickly start and end so he could retire early to his nest. Behind them Robin mocked how incompetent Red Robin was, with his little punch and no good brain. As usual, the taunts were ignored by all the cave inhabitants but Tim. Despite his anger in the afternoon, Tim noticed that Batman didn’t even care that the little shit continued to taunt him. It just… well, _hurts_.

 

“You look fat too, Red Robin. That’s what you get for skipping training. You have the discipline of a goldfish, wonder how you survived till now.”

 

Tim almost stepped onto his bike and his anger flares. He flexed his batarang and it almost hit Robin on the head. Robin moved by split of second. Then he turned with glee.

 

“Look how incompetent you are! Cant even throw correctly, what a shame.”

 

“Robin! ENOUGH!” Batman growled. The cave was silent for a moment.

 

“Dami, stop saying hurtful things please.” Nightwing sighed. “Tim deserves your respect.”

 

“…Why are you scolding me!? Drake’s the incompetent one!”

 

“Because they need the replacement to do their dirty laundry, that’s why.” Tim hissed and pushed his head gear away. He decided not to go patrol tonight, not in this state of mind. He’d rather spent it in Kon’s warm and safe arms instead. “Why don’t you grow and be their dog, then you’ll see how ‘competent’ you are?”

 

“Tim!” Nightwing scolded. “Why are you…”

 

“I won’t go patrol tonight. Let the demon and N go.” Tim cracked his neck. He was tired of all this. “I… Please take me off rooster for the immediate future. I don’t think I am balanced enough to go. I need some time off from all of you.”

 

He was walking for three steps before suddenly Batman was standing in front of him. Without words, the Bat pulled Tim into his arms, princess carrying Tim and put him on the medical bed. Tim spluttered and almost shouted in protest, but the Bat just silently put some nodes on Tim’s body and head. Tim huffed and let the Bat did what he wanted. Maybe he wasn’t feeling all that well. Maybe it was almost time of the month for him (Tim didn’t get monthly periods. But sometimes they do come and Tim knew how emotional he could be).

 

“Nightwing, Robin, go. I’ll take care of Red Robin.” Batman growled and the two vigilantes obeyed the order. It left Tim and B alone in the cave.

 

“Your body is not on optimal condition.” Batman stated. “Did you have all your antibiotics on time?”

 

Tim felt offended. “…Who do you think I am?”

 

“A child that worries me.” Batman answered without a slip. “I worry about you all the time.”

 

“…Well, you shouldn’t be. “ Tim whispered tiredly. “I am not your responsibility.”

 

“…You are never not my responsibility.” Batman sighed and his voice turned to Bruce’s. Tim looked away. He’d rather pretend he never hear it.

 

“…Tim.” Suddenly Bruce’s voice hardened. “…Did you have any sexual intercourse..?”

 

“What the hell!?” Tim spluttered and woke up from the bed. He immediately pulled out all the nodes attached to his person. “I am out of here!!!”

 

“…You are pregnant, Tim.” Bruce explained, stoically. But Tim knew the bat was angry. “And unless you are Virgin Mary, this wont happen without a partner. Who is it?”

 

“…no..None of your business!”

 

“Tim, you need to tell me.”

 

“No, I don’t need to tell you! You are not my father!” Tim screamed and ran from the cave.

 

“TIM!” Bruce called for him from behind, but Tim didn’t care. All he wanted to do was run. But he couldn’t outrun Batman in Gotham. He needs _out_.

 

“Kon!” Tim whispered. “Kon! Kon! Please come to me, please, please _Kon_!!!” he ran to his bedroom in the manor, mostly unused especially after the appearance of the demon child. “ _Kon_ , please get me out of here.”

 

Tim locked his bedroom from inside, and then opened the tall window. The door was forced to open, and Tim didn’t have time. He was almost panicking. And finally Kon arrived, looking worried.

 

“What happened?” Kon asked, just when the bedroom door was opened from outside by Bruce followed by Alfred. Tim shook his head and jumped onto Kon, whom received his lover immediately.

 

“Kon, take me away from here.” Tim hissed. “Quick!”

 

Kon obeyed his lover and immediately took off as fast as he could. He tried to keep Tim as comfortable as possible too, with their usual flying pose (Tim in his arms, princess style). Tim refused to see and buried himself on Kon’s chest. He didn’t want to think too much, but Batman’s words were looping inside his head.

 

….Shit. He is _pregnant_.

 

"You and your stupid sperm." Tim whispered. Kon asked what that was, but Tim refused to answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any prompt?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce called the Big Gun. Tim in denial. Kon indulged him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made some changes on the timeline, so basically it's already two months since they first fuck. 
> 
> AND THANK YOU SO MUCH for the prompts and ideas! Just sooo hillarious I need to put it in, all of them.

Clark landed smoothly on the front porch of Wayne Manor, where the Bats resides. He timidly knocked on the door, wondering whether it was the right thing to do according to the ‘No Meta in Gotham’ rule. But Bruce was the one who invited him, so it should be alright for him to come to Gotham… right?

 

The door was opened a moment after by the ever stoic butler, Alfred Pennyworth. “Master has been waiting for you, Mister Kent. Please do come in.”

 

Superman nodded and wondered should he brought some wine or something. It was just too awkward and formal and he wasn’t sure the right thing to do. Even he couldn’t decide what to wear, so he wore his hero uniform instead. Embarrassingly, deciding what to wear made him fifteen minutes late. He followed Alfred to the reading room, where Bruce was sitting there with brooding aura around him. Weirdly enough, he was still in costume. Clark unconsciously gave a small sigh of relief; because definitely he wasn’t wrong in choosing the outfit.

 

“Bring me Conner, Clark.” Was the first thing Bruce said, in tone deeper and angrier than Batman’s.

 

Clark was immediately alarmed. “What? Conner? What happened to him?”

 

“He kidnapped my pri.. Tim. He kidnapped Tim.”

 

Clark wanted to smile, but knew better. Bruce almost called Tim his princess, and he was Bruce’s Princess indeed. Bruce has a plethora of sons and daughters, but none as dainty as Timothy Drake. Despite being the terrifying Red Robin, the boy was so slender and delicate it was borderline erotic when he did some athletic manoeuvres. The tight fit of his superhero uniform leaves little to imagination, and damn, those legs were shapely and the hip lovely. The two crossing lines of ammunition on his chest didn’t help either, making as if Bruce’s third son has… _breasts_. Not pectoral, but _breasts_. Clark snapped himself out before Bruce could catch him.

 

But alas, he was too late.

 

“Don’t you dare _soiling_ my son’s innocence with your _filthy_ mind.” Bruce growled.  

 

Clark put up his arms in surrender. “Why didn’t you tell me on the phone? I can call him instead…”

 

“I have checked everywhere, and my tracker was blocked. Tim is too smart for his own good.” Bruce snarled. Clark knew it was Bruce’s way of pouting –being bested by his own Princess yet proud of his own son made Bruce couldn’t decide how to react.

 

“Alright, I’ll search for them now. Why are they running away from you anyway?”

 

That made Bruce’s aura even darker than before. Clark raised his eyebrows. Wow. Sitting on that sofa, Bruce truly looked like sitting on the throne surrounded by moving dark shadows. Considering he was the only human in Justice League, it was kind of impressive.

 

“… I think someone had hurt my son. It made him very traumatized and unhappy.”

 

“What? Is Tim alright?”

 

Bruce didn’t say anything, but after fifteen minutes of eye staring contest (sometime Clark have backbone), finally Bruce relented.

 

“Tim … Tim might have been raped. And he is pregnant.”

 

Clark’s jaw dropped so low. And he immediately flew up to find his sort of son-clone.

 

 

* * *

 

On the other side of the spectrum, Tim was enjoying his life.

 

They ended up in one of Tim’s rarely used nest. The room was bare except the necessity – a futon, a sofa, a TV, an old play station, a master computer and cables. Kitchen were empty and Kon managed to go for some grocery needs before they settled. Kon was so worried about Tim, he agreed to everything Tim asked. Without question, he gave Tim his three cups of black as sin coffee, as much cuddle as Tim wanted and five bags of Doritos dipped in mayonnaise. They huddled together in front of the TV, watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine together. Kon’s TTK continuously gave Tim’s head and body massages.

 

Kon hold his hand, and then kissed it gently. “Want to … share with me …?”

 

“Hmm?” Tim moaned softly. Those TTK are really good masseur. “You don’t like black coffee, right? And I don’t share my coffee.”

 

“I know you don’t.” Kon smiled and kissed the top of his boy’s head. Tim just smelled good, especially with Kon’s T-shirt on him. “I mean about Batman, silly.”

 

Tim immediately closed off and put down his cup of coffee. Kon knew he had touched a very sore subject, preparing himself for the eventual rant about how bad Bruce and Damian were; however he was quite unprepared to lost Tim from his arms. The smaller male ran quickly to the bathroom, and vomited there. Kon could hear him heaving even without his super hearing. It made him even more worried about Tim, and he rushed to the toilet just to find Tim face deep into the toilet bowl.

 

When Tim finally let go off the toilet bowl, Kon bundled Tim with a fluffy towel and put him out on the sofa. The raven haired boy sniffed sadly and buried himself inside the towel; making Kon feels more protective and wondering how bad was the fight this time. Throughout their time together since the first time, Kon learned many things, not only about Tim’s sexy body and moans, he also learned how dickhead Batman could be. Just like Clark. However, where Clark’s dickiness (yes, that’s a word) came from lack of knowledge on how to react, Batman’s dickiness came from ignorance and preference (or, in Tim’s word, _wanker_ ).

 

“Kon.” Tim’s call made him lost his thought and turned, just to find his caffeinated string-bean was looking at him with big watery doe-eyes and flushed cheek. “Make me forget, please?”

 

“Of course Ma’am.” Kon whispered huskily. “I live to serve. What do you want?”

 

“ I want to suck your cock.”

* * *

 

Kon couldn’t help but think that he was really lucky that he took the courage that day. Life is short, they should just fuck all day long. Tim’s pouty wet red lips looked amazing on his cock. And his little tongue just like cat, lapping on the delicious milk-spurting rod. It feels _Amazing_. With capital A. Hot mouth went up and down, and Kon couldn’t stop looking. He could see how long Tim’s eyelashes were. He could count them.. and wow, he almost came out. Tim was just _that_ good.

 

 “Come for me, Kon.” Tim pleaded sweetly, mouth wet from Kon’s precum and saliva. “I want you to spray my face.”

 

“Ohhh baby, you don’t know how much I want that.” Kon moaned loudly and pushed Tim’s head deeper. Tim’s sucking even faster and deeper, as if Kon’s cock is the best lollipop on earth. The girth itself made Tim’s mouth stretched wider than normal; and it almost felt as good as having Tim’s pussy.

 

“I…Ah! I am almost… coming babe…” Kon moaned and pulled Tim’s head. His hot, hard cock slipped from Tim’s mouth and sprayed its first cum—rather thick (he hadn’t been able to climax from his hand alone now that he knew the real deal) –on Tim’s lips. The next spurt flew to Tim’s nose and cheek. Kon had full body shudder, just to almost come again when he saw Tim dabbed some of the cum and put it in his mouth.

 

“Oh Tim…” Kon sighed in satisfaction. “You are the best, babe.”

 

Tim grinned like a cat got cream. “Wanna trade?”

 

“Yeah.” Kon nodded and tackled Tim onto his back, removing the T-shirt from Tim’s body. He tried to lick the sperm off Tim’s face (it tasted so yucky despite how Tim looked like he enjoyed Kon’s spunk), and that made Tim laugh.

 

“No, you don’t need to lick it, Kon. Get me that tissue over there.”

 

Kon grabbed the tissue box and gave it to Tim, who took several tissue and wiped his face clean. Meanwhile, Kon kissed Tim’s neck and suck the junction there, wishing he could leave some mark. But Tim never let him to do it, because they have agreed to not indulge their relationship status to the world just yet (because Batman is scary. Kon didn’t really care how Clark would react though).

He slowly trailed down to Tim’s smooth chest (no hair and just a mass of white, soft skin so delectable, Kon wants to bite every inch of it), while his hands fondled Tim’s nipples. Tim moaned, almost finished cleaning his face.

 

However, when Kon kissed lower, to the stomach area, Tim suddenly perked up and pushed him away.

 

“K..Kon, no. I need… I want no foreplay. Just enter me.”

 

Kon didn’t want to hurt his lover, but if that’s what Tim wants, then he is fully alright with it. They continued the love making, with Tim fucked doggy style—his upper body halfway on the sofa, kneeling with lordosis pose, and Kon pushed in and out enthusiastically. Tim came before Kon could come the second time, so they continued with missionary style on the sofa.   

 

Finally when Kon came, he filled Tim to the brim. Tim looked electrified, trembling softly while grabbing Kon’s biceps. Kon huffed in satisfaction and flopped onto the smaller boy, when he heard a second heartbeat from Tim’s body.

 

It chilled him for a second.

 

But when Tim hugged him down for a kiss, Kon pushed it to the back of his head. He’d rather worry later. His lover boy needed love and comfort, and what was Kon but a giant teddy bear that fuck like Superboy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> caffeinated string beans -- adapted from Living-Free's stories. They are super funny! 
> 
> Thank you for reading~ prompts are welcome, kink are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. So much Fluff. and I want them to be happy.

Tim always feels so strange whenever he opened his eyes and found someone was beside him; that he wasn’t alone. The arms draped around his midsection and the hot muscles behind his back trapped him into the wall; and it was warm enough to compensate the loss of blanket that pooled on their legs. Tim wasn’t wearing any pants, just panties; while Kon was wearing his boxer with no top on. Kon’s slow breath lulled Tim into relaxation. He was fine, he was save. He was not in a mission. He was in Kon’s arms. And it feels so good.

 

Tim is a very lucky man.

 

He let himself smile and snuggled back to Kon’s torso. He loves how Kon is just the right bigger spoon size; which makes his bum perked right on top Kon’s junk. Kon’s morning wood was impressive, it was already quite big and stiff. Tim wondered whether he could pushed himself on it without waking Kon up. He needs his morning injections. But would it be count as rape, when Kon wasn’t awake to give consents (regardless the fact that Kon’s the one with bigger sex drive).

 

Tim’s thought was abruptly cut off when Kon pushed his face and snuggled on Tim’s hair.

 

“What dya wan, babe?” Kon’s husky voice made Tim shivered. Oh, Tim is so _lucky_ to have such a sexy bae.

 

“…wanna you inside me.” Tim whispered, blushing from embarassement for being so forward (but he couldn’t help it, Kon’s too sexy!) and curled himself even tighter, while hiding his face with his hands.

 

Kon was silent for a second (which made Tim felt even more embarrassed) before pulling Tim’s little panties off. Tim, to his great shame, was a closet lingerie lover. It is a pity that lingerie industry is mostly catered towards women, but Tim’s fortunate enough that his petite built can fit into most of it. He was wearing his silk lace underwear that morning, and Kon’s finger easily slipped it off. Without waiting longer, he slipped in his fingers into Tim’s hole. Tim was still quite stretched from last night.

 

‘Damn, too dry.” Kon huffed and pulled over, trying to reach the lube they usually kept beside the bed.

 

Tim shook his head. “We finished it yesterday, remember? Remind me to get a new tube. It’s ok Kon. Just enter.”

 

“No. I don’t want to hurt you, babe.” Kon pulled Tim backwards to him and kissed his lover’s earlobe. “Don’t wanna have you shouting all day how painful it is to sit and walk.”

 

“Then you can carry me around for the day.” Tim giggled. “Come on _Superboy_ , I can’t wait to have you inside of me, hmmm.”

 

“Damn, Tim. Can you please not.” Kon grabbed Tim’s pecs and pinched the little pink nub. “be. So.” He rubbed it hard and Tim moaned, feeling his (considerably smaller) penis arose in excitement. “Sexy. All the damn time?”

 

“Then ravish me, my Farm boy.” Tim whispered seductively, letting Kon with full access to his chest and nipples. Kon’s hand was wonderful on his pecs. It just the right amount of rough and very, very warm. Kon also knew how to play with Tim’s nipples until Tim couldn’t think anymore.

 

He wondered whether Kon wouldn’t mind if he grew breasts to feed their children… and lactating.

 

Wow, that thought really aroused Tim. He couldn’t wait to lactate, dripping droplets of milk for his child, while Kon massaging him from behind.

 

What.

 

Was that the answer? Was that how Tim actually want it? Does Tim really want the baby? _Their_ baby? But Kon didn’t know, would he still be this sexy and loving when he knew?

 

Shit. Shit shit shit.

 

“Tim?” Kon asked, a hint a worry filled his voice. Tim stopped thinking and started to compartmentalised, just like what he used to. Instead, he focus on his hard on, and grinded his bums back onto Kon’s crotch.

 

Damn, Kon was really interested. Tim could feel Kon’s hand on. When did Kon pulled off his boxer?

 

“Just… enter me.” Tim whispered. “Please. I want to feel you all day, in me.”

 

“As you wish, Ma’am.” Kon’s intentional barn accent made it even more seductive for Tim, just in time when he started to feel the pressure of Kon’s rod trying to push into him. The familiar and slight burn pushed in, and Tim tries to relaxed his ring muscle; slowly getting filled with hot, thick, hard cock. He stopped his urge to moan by biting his own lips; and grabbing Kon’s arms on his hips hard enough to bruise normal man (although it barely registers on Kon’s mind). When finally it was all inside; Kon shuddered hard and his movement made Tim weak.

 

“… Can I move?” Kon whispered.

 

Tim nodded and moaned, just a little.

 

Kon bit into Tim’s shoulder gently and started to pull, and then pushed inside. Taking it slow and steady. Pulling a bit longer each time and pushed it in harder. Before long, it was only the tip of Kon’s cock left in Tim when he pulled out, and Kon’s crotch on Tim’s arse cheek everytime he pushed in.

 

The built up was immensely satisfying, and soon Tim could feel his end. He grabbed Kon’s hands tighter, and pushed back. He wanted to cum without touching himself. He let out a moan when a particularly hard thrust hit just the right spot, and he came without any warning. His body shook with the sensations and brought out Kon with him. Tim felt the warmth of Kon’s spill inside him and it somehow brought him satisfaction.

 

When Kon’s cock swell down and slipped out, they both sunk onto the soft sheet and enjoy the warm afterglow. Kon’s fingers played with Tim’s, just rubbing the smaller hands in his.

 

“Hmmm… Can we get more at least ten tubes?” Kon whispered.

 

“What?..Oh, the lube. Yeah, sure.” Tim sighed in contentment. “Anything’s fine.”

 

“Not the coffee flavour though.”

 

“…I love it don’t you?” Tim frowned. He felt a bit disappointed that his favourite coffee flavour lube was not Kon’s choice. “What do you like then?”

 

“I like the peach one. And the musky milk. It reminds me of the cow back home.”

 

“Kon!”

 

Kon chuckled and hugged Tim tighter. Tim huffed exaggeratedly but let Kon snuggled tight.

 

“… I wish this never change, Kon.” Tim whispered. “I … I love you.”

 

Kon turned him around to give Tim his morning kiss. “Me too, babe. Me too.”

 

* * *

 

 

 Their morning was cut short when suddenly Superman ended up outside their bedroom window, Boy Scout face looking worried and hurried, but didn’t want to break the window. Kon wanted to let him float for the reminder of the day, but Tim reminded Kon of common decency and told the half-kryptonian to open the window for Clark.

 

Kon lazily opened the window with his TTK; and Clark rushed in. when he saw the state of Tim and Kon was in (and how the room reeked of sex), he slumped.

 

“Tim, are you alright?”

 

Tim blinked. Why would Clark worry about him? And then he realised that maybe Bruce asked for Clark’s help. Which means Bruce was very desperate. Tim paled and gripped Kon.

 

“Kon, we need to go. Bruce will be here any moment.”

 

“Eh? Why?” Kon asked while putting on some jumper and grabbing another one for Tim. Kon would love to see Tim;s sexy body with Kon’s larger jumper on; but he didn’t want to let Clark have a heart attack from the indecency.

 

“Tim, Bruce tell me the truth. Are you alright? This is not good, if you are trying to mask the pain with Kon. I know someone who can help…”

 

“What did Bruce tell you?” Tim cut Clark’s rambling.

 

“That… That you were raped…”

“What” Kon shouted and turned to Tim.

 

“… and pregnant.”

 

“WHAT” Kon shouted so loud that he coughed afterwards.

 

Tim facepalmed. He didn’t want to, but right now, Tim felt like Clark is the world’s biggest moron.

 

“No.” Tim shook his head. “I wasn’t raped or anything, Clark. I … I…” Shit. Tim didn’t know whether he could say they were going out. Would Kon still want to be with Tim now that he knew Tim is knocked up? Kon always said how sexy Tim was, not how much he wanted to have family with Tim. Maybe Tim was not enough?

 

“We are together.” Kon continued Tim’s cut-off words, hand grabbing Tim’s softly. “I… I love him and he loves me, Clark. We are together. Yes. We are together. Right, babe?”

 

Kon looked back to Tim and Tim could see some vulnerability inside those blue eyes of his. It gave Tim the confident that he has been worrying for all the wrong reasons. He truly has nothing to worry for.

 

“Yes.” Tim smiled, happily and as loving as he ever could, squeezing Kon’s hand. “Yes, we are together.”

 

Clark stood awkwardly while watching the exchange and scratched his Boy-Scout hair. “’Well… That’s great then. I… I suppose I shall congratulate you two.”

 

“Please don’t tell Bruce yet.” Tim asked, putting on his wet-kitten look. “I shall tell him soon, so please?”

 

“Uh. Right. Yes. Sure.” Superman blushed, receiving the strong pleading look point blank. Kon almost felt sorry for him. Then the man finally came back to his senses and went out of the window, probably trying to hide from Batman in his fortress of solitude. Kon and Tim watched the window a moment after he went out, and Tim turned to Kon.

 

“How long do you think he would be able to keep it from Bruce?”

 

“I’d say a day at most.” Kon shrugged.

 

“Damn.” Tim cursed and took his phone. There were 40 miscalled from Bruce, 20 from Dick, and 50 messages from both of them. He turned it off and took a deep breath. “Right. So. Let’s sort this out. We have 24 hours before Clark told Bruce and we need to run away. Kon, Bruce has Kyriptonite Bazooka. You cant fight him empty handed. I need to find some other way… maybe it’s better if I tell him by email blast to the family, so like ripping a band aid. Damn.”

 

“…Tim, can I listen?” Kon asked, softly. His hand reached out to Tim’s abdomen, but clearly asking for permission to actually touch it.

 

Tim blushed. “I don’t think they have any shape as yet, but I think they should have a heart…”

 

“I’ve heard it yesterday.” Kon smiled. “but I don’t want to spook you.” He then put his head on Tim;s abdomen, listening the slow scarce heartbeat that was too soft for human ear to catch but loud enough for him to enjoy. “You are amazing, Tim.”

 

Tim put his hand on Kon’s head and played with his hair. “Are you sure…?”

 

“Yes.” Kon smiled and kissed Tim’s abdomen, which made Tim wiggled from the sensation. He rose up and stood. “I need to go for a second, you stay here.”

 

“What…” Tim asked, but Kon was already gone. He huffed and dressed himself, before went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Luckily there were still coffee and left over from last night take out. Ten minutes later, Kon was back and hugged him from behind.

 

“Kon, we need eggs. Can you get it for me?”

 

“Oh, I bring some from the farm.” Kon put the bag of eggs on top of the counter, which confirmed Tim’s suspicion that Kon went to the farm.

 

“Have you told Ma?” Tim asked instead.

 

“I’ve told her long ago.” Kon shrugged. “A few weeks at least. And she is happy for us. She loves you more than she loves me, you know.”

 

Tim sniffed. “You silly boy. Of course not; Ma loves everyone equally.”

 

“And she… she gave me the permission to give this.” Kon continued, voice soft and hard and Tim stopped breathing. He turned to Kon and saw Kon’s serious face and eyes on him.

 

The Superboy kneeled on one knee, and his hand showed a simple red ring box.

 

“Would you, Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, be Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne-Luthor-Kent?”

 

Tim blinked hard, registering the moment. Kon opened the box and shown the simple small diamond ring. A white gold band with a single small diamond in the middle. It wasn’t the most expensive, wasn’t the most beautiful, wasn’t the most elaborative ring, but it was _Ma’s_ ring. It was what Pa’s proposed to her with. It was family ring. And at that moment, it was the most expensive ring in the world for Tim.

 

“You silly boy.” Tim chuckled while cried a bit. He wiped his eyes. “We need to think about my too long name. But of course. Yes. Yes. Yes!”

 

“Oh thank God.” Kon laughed, and he was glowing too. “Ma would kill me if I don’t make an honest man out of you.”

 

“Wait. Do you ask me because I am pregnant, or because you really want to?” Tim blurted, and immediately regretted ever asking that. Him and his insecurities, always ruining the moment.

 

Kon stood up and pulled him into a deep, long kiss. Tim melted into Kon’s arms, and when the kiss ended, he didn’t know what his name was. Kon kissed his temple and slipped the ring onto Tim’s ring finger.

 

“I return to life for you, Tim. I am ready way before I know about your pregnancy. I love you.” He whispered and kissed Tim’s hair. “I can’t live without you, babe. You are mine now.”

 

Tim chuckled and hugged back. Damn, Kon felt so good and warm and safe.

 

“You silly, silly boy.”

 

* * *

 

 

In Gotham, Bruce sneezed so hard and having rashes all over his body. He was having allergic reaction to something and his bat sense is tingling, but he didn’t know what. He prayed it is not because of Tim, his princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss whats next?? any idea to torment Bruce even more?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make pure porn. pure preggo porn. and now I am stuck with some plot. 
> 
> Next chapter: mpreg! Batboys realise how they have been neglecting Tim, and now he is stolen (and knocked up!) by Superboy. Tim learned the marvel of his own body, and Kon learns how sexy Tim's body could be.


End file.
